


Nobody

by Skeren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's glad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Written August of 2006.

I know what silence is. I didn't, for a while, because I didn't remember. I'm not sure I wanted to. I wish I hadn't forgotten though, because now there are people who might miss me. Even if they don't remember, they might miss me. 

Or maybe… I'm just hoping for too much. That wouldn't be so bad either. I did say nobody would miss me before. I hadn't really expected to be wrong. Or maybe I was right? Axel was a nobody after all. So was Namine. They missed me. 

But it's not really important. I know what I was missing now… and it's not bad. Not bad at all. He's a good other, brighter than he acts, and I can live with that. So can he.

He doesn't need to know that silence is nothing, and he knows I'm here. We've met. That's more than enough for me to be satisfied. I'm just glad I can be now.

And I'm glad I can be glad.


End file.
